Paralelo
by MagaLucy
Summary: Yuuri es un prodigio en el patinaje y Viktor jamás lo fue, pero se esfuerza a lo máximo en su rutina. Yuuri es un entrenador que decidió retirarse del patinaje por un tiempo a los 23 años y Viktor es su pupilo. Tal vez sea un mundo paralelo, siempre hay cambios pero algunos, sin importar en que mundo estén, jamás cambiaran.


La multitud aplaude y grita de la emoción por aquella coreografía con errores que se alejan de la perfección y provoca una disminución de la calificación, alejándose más al podio; Yuuri Katsuki se sorprende por la determinación y carisma que muestra su aprendiz en cada movimiento del programa.

Admitía que el ruso tiene potencial al momento de patinar, sus movimientos atraen a la multitud sin demasiado esfuerzo y sus giros provocan una sensación satisfactoria... Por desgracia existía un gran problema en él... Y Yuuri no sabía que es realmente.

Viktor es mayor que su entrenador, pero Yuuri pudo ver fácilmente el pasado trayecto del patinador antes de convertirse en su aprendiz y el final de cada competencia algo terrible le ocurría a Viktor impidiéndole tener éxito. Movimientos extraños y pocos atractivos, tropiezos en su rutina, caídas al concluir los giros y sobre todo, el ánimo decaído.

Al principio creyó en el nerviosismo, después de analizar vídeos en el Internet y horas de meditarlo descartó de inmediatamente esa teoría. Es muy simple, por mucho que Yuuki es una leyenda viviente en el patinaje no solo en Japón, sino de todo el mundo; un ataque de nervios era lo más común antes que realizará su coreografía frente al público. El pobre japonés siempre sufre por la presión de la competencia y el estrés al sentir que el fracaso puede llegar en cualquier momento durante su rutina de patinaje. Y si ve con atención a Viktor, no tenía nada de eso. Esa sonrisa tan relajado que el ruso muestra al patinar.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Por lo tanto creyó que era el exceso de confianza, una de las ventajas de tener a Viktor como su estudiante es la confianza que tiene en si mismo en cualquier momento. No puede encontrar una pizca de temblor en el cuerpo de Viktor al momento de entrar a la pista de hielo e incluso da ánimo a los demás participantes no de manera hipócrita. Sin embargo, también lo descartó. La actitud de Viktor es la misma dentro y fuera del patinaje, no sé cree superior a los demás y mantiene un gran respeto e incluso admiración que por desgracia suele ser malentendido.

—Viktor Nikiforov logró un axel triple.

Yuuri tocó ligeramente su barbilla, mostrando seriedad en su rostro mientras sigue observando.

"Viktor se está esforzando en esa secuencia de pasos—pensó el japonés—. No solo eso, siento que lo está disfrutando."

Recuerda con una gran sonrisa cuando Viktor le pidió ser su entrenador, Yuuri había llegado por fin a la casa de sus padres después del evento de Grand Prix Final y obtener otra medalla de oro sin mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en esa pregunta que surgió durante una entrevista.

 _Una pregunta Yuuri Katsuki, ¿qué hará después del Grand_ _Prix?_

Y solo pudo responder...

 _Supongo que entrenar y hacer un nuevo programa para la otra temporada. Espero poder sorprenderlos._

Lo típico desde que se convirtió en un patinador profesional reconocido; suspiró, realmente amaba su profesión, era su vida y sin el patinaje sentía que todo el mundo se derrumbaría en cualquier instante. No obstante, todo esto se volvió tan monótono y ya no sentía la chispa en su alma al momento de patinar.

Suspiró otra vez, cuando se sentó en la sala del banquete en la espera de un plato de katsudon; vio a un perro grande, color café y con una apariencia de un enorme muñeco de peluche. El japonés pestañeó un par de veces, preguntándose quién es el dueño de ese perro.

—Hola amigo—saludó Yuuri mientras le acaricia la cabeza del perro—, si que eres lindo amigo. ¿Estás perdido? ¿Dónde está tu amo?

El perro movió la cola, después ladró muy tierno; luego se dio la vuelta y caminó en una dirección que al japonés se le hacía familiar. De repente el perro se detuvo y produjo otro ladrido, al parecer el perro quiere que lo acompañé a su aventura.

—¿Quieres que te siga? Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer.

Caminaron por pocos minutos y Yuuri sabía exactamente a donde iba el perro.

—Así que tu amo está en las aguas termales.

Cuando entraron a los aguas termales, el can movió su cola con mucha alegría a una persona de peli-plata y de piel blanca, el hombre está casi desnudo.

—¡Makkachin!—entonces el perro corrió hacía su amo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?—le acarició la cabeza—. Disculpa las moles...—aquella persona que obviamente no tenía los rasgos de ser un japonés, se quedó sin palabras y señaló a Yuuri, provocando que este se pusiera tensó—... Tú eres Yuuki Katsuki, ¿verdad?

—Sí...—respondió el asiático moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro al controlar el nerviosismo—. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Yo soy Viktor Nikiforov, un patinador profesional—habló al formular una sonrisa muy carismática—, y quiero que seas mi entrenador.

Yuuri tardó tiempo para que su cerebro procesara las palabras y después se imaginó como una cubeta de agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza, logrando que reaccionara finalmente.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Jamás creyó que algo así pasara, Yuuri estaba realmente consiente que no tenía la experiencia suficiente para entrenar a Viktor y no sabía si debía de retirarse por un tiempo del patinaje. Sin embargo, la insistencia de Viktor pudo más, lo perseguía en todos lados para decir esa petición una y otra vez, incluso se metió a su habitación y mientras dormía plácidamente.

Viktor lo despertó, sin olvidar el detalle que estaba desnudo

—Entonces Yuuri, ¿serás mi entrenador?—preguntó el ruso con esos ojos de cachorro, en cierto modo, era tierno desde ese punto de vista.

—Primero... ¿Por qué estás desnudo? Y segundo... ¡¿Por qué estás metido en mi cama?!—gritó Yuuri con las mejillas sonrojadas, preguntándose si así eran TODOS los rusos.

—Pienso que para tener una mejor relación de entrenador—aprendiz, debemos de conocernos, ¿no lo crees?

«¿Es necesario que estés en mi cama y desnudo?»

—¿Qué opinas Yuuri?

—Largo—sentenció Yuuri mientras señala la puerta de su cuarto.

Admitía que ese ruso lo estaba hartando de muchas manera, al grado de no quererlo ver durante el resto de su vida... Pero todo cambio cuando lo vio en la playa. Yuuri corría a las primeras horas de la mañana, sin querer vio a Viktor sentado en la arena con su fiel mascota mientras aprecian el sol salir en el mar. Yuuri observó a Viktor, pudo apreciar las expresiones de la cara de Viktor.

¿Tristeza? ¿Dolor? No... Soledad.

—Viktor...

Aparece el canto de las gaviotas mientras estiran las alas, listas para volar en lo más alto del cielo. Viktor estiró su brazo, queriendo alcanzar a las gaviotas. Makkachin produce un ladrido, el ruso sonríe melancólicamente y acaricia la cabeza de su mascota.

—Sabes Makkachin, ojalá pudiera volar con las gaviotas. Siempre veo que están juntas, creo que no están solas y son libres. Aunque solo fuera una vez...

—Solo porque están juntas, no significa que no se sienten solas o que son por completo libres.

De inmediato Viktor movió su cabeza, encontrándose de manera sorpresa a Yuuri, mientras que el japonés camina hacia donde está parado Viktor.

—Yuuri... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Pues—dijo apenado por espiar al ruso y solo pudo rascarse la nuca para controlar los nervios un poco—, estaba corriendo y de pura casualidad te encontré aquí. Perdón si te molesto.

—No... No te preocupes.

Y un momento de silencio apareció de manera violenta. Ambos se miraban, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación, aunque fuera demasiada absurda. Nada... Nada salió de la boca de ambos. Pasaron unos segundos y el perro comenzó a ladrar. Al parecer el perro no le agrada mucho el silencio.

—Makkachin~—habló el ruso, acariciando con dulzura la cabeza de su mascota, para posteriormente acariciar la barriga del animal.

En cambio Yuuri se quedó contemplando la escena, sonriendo con tristeza, esto le recuerda a su antiguo perro que murió hace tiempo. Y entonces se dio cuenta que por la mirada de Viktor, Makkachin es realmente su único acompañante.

Su único amigo, quizás. ¿Cómo es que se dio cuenta? Yuuri tampoco tiene muchos amigos, a pesar de ser un deportista importante en todo Japón, no es la clase de personas que confía con facilidad. Si ha aprendido en sus años como patinador famoso, es que la fama atrae a personas que solo quieren sacar provecho, sin importarle dañar los sentimientos de la otra persona. Y por desgracia, Yuuri ha caído en eso, dejándolo completamente lastimado.

Yuuri suspiró. ¿Realmente debería dejar el patinaje para entrenarlo, a una persona que no conoce en lo absoluto? Mordió ligeramente el nudillo de su dedo índice. Es una decisión difícil, muy complicado que necesitaría mínimo una semana para responder.

 _Una pregunta Yuuri Katsuki, ¿qué hará después del Grand_ _Prix?_

 _«_ Otra vez esa pregunta.»

¿Hacer otra vez la rutina que lo está alejando por el amor al patinaje o tomarse un descanso y experimentar ser un entrenador?

No quería decepcionar a Viktor pero tampoco ser botado en algún lado y ser olvidado para siempre.

Observó más a Viktor jugando con el caniche. Su sonrisa tan sincera y llena de vida. Tal vez debía de intentarlo, tal vez valdría la pena arriesgarse.

—Está bien—dijo con emoción en campeón japonés—. Pero no será nada fácil, ¿entendiste?

—¿Qué?—preguntó Viktor confundido, dejando de jugar con su perro—. ¿Qué dijiste Yuuri?

—Seré tu entrenador, no te será fácil ni tampoco para mí. Espero que tengas la actitud necesario para ganar el oro en Grand Prix y una paciencia en mí. Recuerda que seré novato en este tipo de cosas-

Viktor se quedó en shock, con mucho esfuerzo podía mover sus párpados. Su cerebro a penas procesaba la información que le dio Yuuri y una vez que logró comprender, formuló una sonrisa en forma de corazón y haciendo caso sus instintos se abalanzó a Yuuri, dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso al japonés.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad! Te prometo no fallarte.

—¡Viktor! ¡Estás demasiado cerca!— gritó sonrojado Yuuri, tratando de escapar del abrazo.

Y así comenzó la aventura de los dos. Yuuri se esforzaba a lo máximo para darle una buena rutina a Viktor, y Viktor daba lo máximo en ejecutar su rutinas, aunque no tenía mucha resistencia como el de su entrenador. Ambos sufrieron, uno sufriendo dolor de cabeza por planear los pasos, en vestuario y la música perfecta, mientras que el otro sufría heridas en los pies de tanto practicar y agotamiento en el cuerpo.

—Toma—el castaño extendió su brazo y le dio un disco a su pupilo —. Es la música que hice con una amiga muy querida. Escucha la música y si no te parece, no hay problema, puedes usar otra música.

—Yuuri... ¿Hiciste esto por mí?

—Yo... Rara vez creo mi propia música—confesó mientras se rascar su mejilla—. Espero que te sea de mucha utilidad, Viktor.

Con la sonrisa brillante de Viktor, fue suficiente para decirle que le será de gran utilidad para el ruso.

—¡Gracias Yuuri!

Y otra vez Viktor abrazó a su entrenador, se esperaba de una reacción negativa por parte de Yuuri, pero ese día fue diferente. Aceptó el abrazo con una sonrisa tierna, al parecer Yuuri ya se había adaptado a los afectos de Viktor.

—No tienes que agradecer Viktor, después de todo soy tu entrenador. ¿Qué nombre le darás si lo utilizas?

—Necesitaría escucharla primero, pero lo más seguro...

—¿Lo más seguro...?

—¡Se llamará _Yuri's love_!

—¡Sobre mi cadáver!—amenazó Yuuri, completamente rojo hasta las orejas.

Por lo menos pudo evitar que la canción se llamará de esa manera, sin embargo su nombre apareció en el título de la canción. _Yuri_ _on_ _Ice..._ Yuuri hubiera preferido que el nombre de su pupilo apareciera en el, al fin acabo, era Viktor quien está en la pista. Pero era la decisión de él y ahora, ahí está Viktor. En la pista de hielo y dando lo mejor, con la música que tiene el nombre de su entrenador.

—Viktor.

La música finalizó, observando a Viktor con la respiración agitada por el tremendo esfuerzo físico que deja el programa y su rostro rojo, acompañado con gotas de sudor. El público enloquece, sus fans lanzan en la pista muñecos y ramos de rosas, principalmente azules.

«Lo logré...»

Los ojos azules del patinador busca desesperadamente a su entrenador.

—Yuuri...

—¡Viktor!— el entrenador grita a todo pulmón desde la entrada la pista y por primera vez extiende un brazos, en la espera de un abrazo—. Buen trabajo Viktor.

El ruso patinó con rapidez, extendió sus brazos de la emoción. Cuando se lanzó hacia entrenador, se esperaba otro abrazo de oso estilo ruso, no que los labios rusos se acercaran demasiado al japonés, al grado de juntarse. Yuuri abrió demasiado los ojos, quería sorprender por hoy a Viktor. El plan fracaso, dándose cuenta que jamás le ganará a Viktor en ese aspecto... En muchos aspectos. No supo en que momento cayó al suelo, siendo aplastado por Viktor.

—Viktor.

De repente, Viktor miró de cerca a Yuuri con una suave sonrisa.

—Quería seguir dándote sorpresas.

—Vaya que lo has hecho, Viktor.

Una vez dicho, Yuuri le dio un fuerte abrazo que fácilmente fue aceptado. Ese día se preguntó cómo sería si los papeles fueran completamente invertidos. Viktor, un completo prodigio en el patinaje, un entrenador y Yuuri como patinador normal, siendo el pupilo de Viktor. Tal vez estos momentos no serían los mismos en ese mundo, quizás divertidos.

«Solo espero que mi otro yo, igual se de cuenta de la soledad de Viktor... Y lo rescaté.»


End file.
